Episode 4797 (3 February 2014)
After David repeats his proposal, Carol flees the Vic. David follows carrying the karaoke microphone. The whole pub overhears the ensuing argument, and so everyone discovers Carol has cancer. Bianca rushes out to stop her parents and Carol storms home. David explains to Bianca the proposal wasn’t planned but he meant it and isn’t going to give up. Bianca sends him home to grovel. Nikki’s sure David’s gesture was a pity proposal. Terry arrives at the pub, oblivious to what’s happened. Everyone’s sympathetic to Bianca, Kat says she’ll cover the stall any time and Shirley asks what type of cancer it is. Nikki looks on as Terry comforts Bianca. Her bluntness annoys Bianca and Terry eventually has to walk a plastered Nikki home. Back at the Butchers’, Carol rails at David, adamant she won’t marry him. Carol and David realise Liam’s overheard their conversation and so knows Carol has cancer when Tiffany comes downstairs and starts talking to him. David storms off after Carol insists they’re fine as they are. Liam comforts Carol and tells her whatever happens with David, she’s got them. Leaving Carol, Liam finds Tiffany and Morgan waiting. Tiffany asks if Carol’s going to die. Liam tells them they need to stay strong and the best way to help Carol is not to say anything. Meanwhile, at Terry’s, Nikki’s sick then starts reminiscing about the past. Terry reminds her they wanted different things but Nikki insists she’s missed their family and tries to kiss him. Terry jumps back, alarmed, he likes the family he’s got now! Terry tells Nikki to go back to doing what she really loves – her job. Bianca and Whitney find David sitting Square Gardens and are incredulous that this is his idea of giving Carol space. David walks off. Back at the Butchers’ Carol’s keen to go after David and Bianca has to admit he’s gone. Stumbling out of the Minute Mart with a bottle of booze, Masood’s mugged for the remaining stolen cash and pushed into the Vic alleyway, where he falls to the ground. Dexter follows Nancy to the barrel store and propositions her. He strips when an amused Nancy insists she needs to inspect the bodywork first. Nancy moves to kiss him then hears a noise outside. They find Masood and take him home after he refuses to go to A&E. Tamwar notes Masood’s bleeding. Nancy quietly tells Tamwar she’s known lots of heavy drinkers, she’s there if he ever needs a mate. Back in the Vic, Dexter suggests he and Nancy pick up where they left off. Nancy turns him down - maybe another time. Meanwhile, at the Masoods’, Tamwar makes Masood a coffee. Masood admits he was mugged. Tamwar cleans Masood’s wounds and talks about a time he fell off his bike. Masood apologises to Tamwar who in turn apologises for not coming to the pub to get him. Aleks arrives and informs Tamwar the market office has been burgled. Either Tamwar didn’t lock up or he took the money. Aleks is angry when Tamwar suggests he could have taken it. Angry, Aleks tells him he’ll need to make a police statement then they’ll discuss what Tamwar’s carelessness means for his job. Once Aleks’ gone, Masood mentions the lockbox and Tamwar realises that Masood stole the money. Tamwar rails at Masood. Masood shouts that Tamwar should respect him and Tamwar counters by listing the ways Masood has failed. Masood lashes out, punching Tamwar in the mouth. Tamwar’s left reeling and Masood’s horrified with himself. After the news about Carol, Linda finds Shirley sitting alone upstairs. Shirley admits she once had a cancer scare. Linda tells her if it happens again there are people to help her, family; they’re stuck with each other. Linda sees Johnny with his arm round Whitney and remarks to Bianca it’s a shame they’re not a couple. Linda’s thrilled when Bianca mentions Whitney had a pregnancy scare after a drunken mistake with Johnny. Outside, seeing the temporary licensee sign, David tells Shirley a bit of cardboard isn’t going to love her back. Shirley rings Dean but when he hears her voice he ends the call. Gutted, Shirley throws his number on the ground. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes